theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChuckyGaming12/School Days
(It starts with all of us going to school) Me:Well i just weared my white nike shoes I'm okay with my new LOOOK! Clout Lori:Well Benny your new look is amazing like girl jordan and Lincoln! Lincoln:i know i weared a orange hoodie and same pants and red and white nike shoes! Clout Lori:ok we'll see you guys! Bye All of us:BYE! (Cuts to us in the hallway) Lincoln:Since we're in school shouldn't we be worried about them turning to dust? Me:i know but what if Mr.Lee got dusted? Luna:Yeah bruh Sam:i agree with benny Paige:Good to me! Girl Jordan:I know Luan(90s):a "school day" (laughs) get it? But seriously? Let's find it out Zach:i know (We all agrue) Me:OK STOP! (We stop arguing) Lana(8 years old):What is it Benny? Me:what about we go to our classroom and find our teachers if they're safe? Lynn(Mary Sue):the faculty? Lincoln:but the faculty is far away! (Points at the falculty)And the bell is gonna ring in any minute (A Bully goes to all of us) Bully:Hey Losers! What are you talking about? Me:Uhhhhhh.......we are just talking about our recess? (Smiles Nervously) Bully:OK!?......give me your lunch money! Lincoln:NOOOOOOO! Bully:Looks like we're gonna beat you all to death! Lexx:BRING IT ON! Bully:Ok 6 year old! Lexx:in.....3 Bully:2..... Lexx:1..... Bully and Lexx:GO! (Lexx and Bully run up to each other) Bully:Ok kid let's see what you GOT! Lexx:Ok! (Lexx kicks the bully in the balls) Bully:OUCH! Lexx:What does it feels? Bully:NOTHING! YOU'RE GONNA PAY! (They make a fight cloud) Me:LEXX STOP! Lisa:IN THE NAME OF! (We get Lexx in the fight cloud Now Lexx has bruises) Lexx:YOU WANT MORE! Bully:YES I WANT MORE! Lexx:bring it on! Lincoln:LEXX STOP! (I kick the bully in the face) Bully:OUCH! Me:What does it feels? Bully:it's painful! Me:Ok STAY AWAY FROM US! Bully:Ok! (The Bully runs away) Lola(Casual Outfit):Lexxy are you okay? Tom:yeah i should've get my laser gun! Lexx:I'm okay Tom it's just okay (Cuts to Us in the Faculty) Lucy:Sigh.....we've been here for hours and there not here! Lincoln:I know could be a stupid suprise from us! (Horny The Clown comes out of nowhere) Horny The Clown:hello kids! I've seen you again! Lars:Horny? 90s Maggie:you know him? Lonnie:he's the clown that started the massacare in ROYAL WOODS! Chloe:omg! Me:I know but how could we kill him again? (Tom blasts horny with his Laser gun) Tom:Lame..... Me:Dude? Tom:what? Me:you just killed the most powerful clown in the world! Tom:Who cares? Lincoln:i have an idea? Me:What? Lincoln:how about we do our homework instead? Me:I don't have homework All of us:ALL OF US! Lincoln:how about go to the gym? Ronnie Anne(Party outfit):YEAH! (Cuts to us in the Gym) Lincoln:Now that we're here how about we play football? Lynn(Mary Sue):OK! (We play football) Lincoln:Lynn catch! (Lynn kicks the football) Lynn(Mary Sue):YES! (Zach kicks the football) Zach:OHHHHHHHHHH! (Cuts to us playing basketball) Me:TOM CATCH! (Tom catches it and dripples it) Tom:YES,YES,YES I'M READY TO DO IT! (Tom shoots the basketball in the basket) Tom:YES! (Cuts to us going home) Lincoln:Great Adventure right guys? Tom:I KNOW! Shooting zombies in the arcade (Flashback to Tom shooting zombies in the arcade) Tom:YEAH IN YOUR BUTTS ZOMBIES! (Tom blasts the zombies) Zombie(1):RAHHHHH! (Zombie 1 gets shot in the head) Tom:YAY! (Flashback ends) Tom:IT WAS AWESEOME! (Vanzilla drives in) Clout Lori:are you all okay? Me:We're okay! Sam:yeah Ender:greatful! Nolan:PERFECT TIMING! Leni:well let's ride gang! Darcy(90s):OK! Lily:Poo-Poo (We go to the car and sit) Clout Lori:So what did you do? (The car drives) Me:We got to the gym to play sports! Tom:it was fun though.. Clout Lori:Ook! (It shows the backside of the car driving) Loni:How's your classes? Me:we didn't have one! Loni:Ok (Episode ends) Hey guys fanfics are back again! It looks like The teachers and principal weren't there but Horny the clown will return tho....in ???? It's never identified this is just a short one cause i don't want to do long ones so i will make shortfics! See you again ;) Category:Blog posts